Technical Field
Aspects of the present disclosure relate to a bonded member, a liquid discharge head including the bonded member, a liquid discharge device including the liquid discharge head, and a liquid discharge apparatus including the liquid discharge device.
Related Art
For example, a liquid discharge head includes head component members, such as a nozzle plate, a channel plate, a wall member, a holding substrate, and a common-liquid-chamber substrate, which are bonded with each other with an adhesive.